Teaching Joey to Dual!
by dagon22
Summary: We all know that they got duel disks for the battle city, here's how Joey learned how to use his.  It's a one shot.


I decided to try and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fiction, as you can see. The idea just came to me one night, and I decided to try it out. I use the names that they use on the TV show, since those are the names that I have come to know them by. I don't own anything in Yu-Gi-Oh! It was made by Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Joey ran towards Yugi's house, he had just gotten his duel disk, and Yugi was going to help him learn how to use it. Sure he had used something similar to it in Duelist Kingdom, but he had a feeling that this would be different.

They made it to the park in no time at all.

"All right Joey, let's get started," Yugi declared, as he put on his duel disk, or should he say Yami, it seems that Yami was going to teach him, makes sense, since he was the King of Games.

Joey took out the duel disk, and placed it on his left arm, and got ready to duel. "Umm…Yugi, where do I put the cards?!"

Yugi glanced at the duel dish, "you put the duel disk on up side down."

With that, Joey looked at the duel disk again, and noticed that Yugi was indeed correct, and with that, he took it off, turned it right side up, and put it on again. "All right Yugi, now I am ready."

With that, Joey got his deck out, and placed the whole deck into the graveyard. "Now let's duel." With that, he got a good look at his life points, which were negative something, he didn't bother looking at the rest of the number. "Wait, how could I have lost, I never played a single card!!"

He looked at Yugi, who looking at him in shock, "Joey, you just put your deck into the graveyard."

Joey looked at his duel disk in shock, "what!! I want my cards back!!" With that, he took off the duel disk, threw it on the ground, and pretty much ripped the things apart, and in the process, the cards were thrown every where. "No, my cards!!" With that, he ran all over the place, and was able to catch all of the cards.

"Joey, there was an easier way to get your cards back," Yugi groaned, secretly wondering how long this was going to take.

Seeing that Joey had destroyed his duel disk, Yugi gave him his duel disk, and somehow was able to get another one from the store.

Joey this duel disk on with out a problem, and even put his deck in the correct slot. Yugi drew his hand, and waited for Joey to do the same.

Seeing that Yugi drew the cards at one time, he attempted to do the same thing. With that, he drew twenty cards at the same time. "Opps, sorry about that," with that, he took out the deck, and tried to shuffle the cards back into the deck.

It was going good, until he dropped the cards, with a sudden breeze, the cards were sent far, and Yugi was left to watch, as Joey yet again was forced to pick up his cards.

"Don't worry, I got them all," declared Joey, as he took his place across from Yugi. He got all set up again, but this time, he pulled out fifteen cards, and let's just say, the same thing happened all over again.

-Half hour latter-

"All right, I did it, I drew my hand in one go!!," shouted Joey, showing Yugi the cards that he had just pulled out of the card thing.

"That's good Joey," complimented Yugi, after a big yawn, "but your not suppose to show your opponent your hand."

-Two hours latter-

"All right, I did it," shouted Joey.

With that, Yugi was startled awake, "don't show me your cards, ok, now onto the duel! You go first."

Joey looked at his hand, selected his first monster, and put it on the duel disk. Nothing happened. "Come on, after all that work, don't tell me that this thing is broken."

Yugi glanced at Joeys duel disk, "you put the monster in the magic card slot."

Looking at the duel disk, he saw that his friend was correct, and quickly corrected the problem. However, nothing happened.

Yugi again looked over at Joeys duel disk, "Joey, that's a seven start monster, you need to sacrifice monsters to summon that one."

Before anything else could happen, Yugis grandfather walked over to them, "Yugi, it is time for dinner, are you still teaching Joey how to use that thing?"

"We just finished, I think he has what it takes," this was Yugi talking.

"What, we are done, but we never got any dueling done," Joey panicked.

"Don't worry, you can do it Joey, just believe in your abilities, and I know that you can do it." With that, Yugi left with his grandfather.

* * *

I hope it made sense. I thought it was funny. 


End file.
